


Feast

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Holmes eats when it suits him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme question: what is Sherlock Holmes' favorite lunch?

Holmes eats lunch when it suits him, which is whenever Watson badgers him into it or Mrs. Hudson leaves something particularly enticing on a tray in the sitting room. Sometimes Nanny's meals end up as part of an experiment, sometimes they are fed to Gladstone, but on occasion Holmes has more than just tea. The trace of a biscuit, maybe, lingering on Watson's moustache. Not that Watson is a sloppy eater by any means, so it is particularly gratifying when Holmes can deduce his lunch, _their lunch_ , by the merest hint of it on Watson's skin.

"Holmes," Watson hisses. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

The drapes are closed. The fire is cold. Watson has no patients waiting, and there are no boxing matches on offer. No cases to distract him from bothering Watson.

"Plenty of time until dinner, then," Holmes says. And feasts.


End file.
